


Murder that Hole

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Sakura x Asahina by Devin, guest of Whore House Fanfics





	Murder that Hole

Asahina and Sakura just got done with the second trial. They just watched the brutal murder of their dear classmate Mondo Owada. This made Sakura extremely horny as she requests to see Asahina in her room alone. As everyone else wanders back to their rooms the two retreat to Asahina’s room. Asahina already knew what Sakura wanted. She wanted fucked, and fucked good. Once they got into the room Asahina closed and locked the door and shoved Sakura against the wall. Making out passionately she could feel her tongue enter into Sakura’s warm moist mouth. Biting her lip to the point she draws blood. Sakura starts moaning with pleasure as Asahina undresses her against the wall. Fully unclothed, Asahina shifts her body weight to push Sakura onto the bed. She pins her down, then slowly moves her tongue from her neck and works all the way down to Sakura’s more than eager vulva. While Asahina is enjoying her second helpings of dinner for the day Sakura cries out that she wants to be completely dominated.  
They both eagerly get up as Sakura puts on her favorite ten-inch strap on while Asahina grabs the chains she stole from the door leading to the second floor of the school. She knew they would come in handy sometime soon.  
Asahina tied down all of Sakura’s limbs. Sakura starts getting more and more wet with desire. Asahina then jumps cowgirl style on top of Sakura. Riding her, getting both excited. Asahina then leans down still riding her, then kisses her zealously. While in this position she slowly grabs the knife, she has stashed at the head of her bed. She has been waiting for this moment for days. Her moment has finally come. She started slowly going over all of Sakura’s scars with the knife. Sakura started to thrash and try to escape the death hold that she was in from the chains. Blood was escaping from Sakura quicker than expected as Asahina sliced a small incision on Sakura’s throat. In this moment Sakura’s face went to complete terror while Asahina’s screamed “FUCK, IM CUMING!” Asahina kept riding as Sakura broke into tears yelling, FUCKING SWORDFISH!”  
Asahina immediately stopped and dropped the knife after hearing her beloved scream their one and only safe word. Asahina stuttered’ “Oh my God, are you okay, did I go too far?” as she quickly unties Sakura. “yeah, I’m fine, I just…. Need to cool down a bit and attend to the cuts. I’m going to take a cold shower. Join me if you wish.”  
As they are about to get in the shower there is a panicked knock on their door. Sakura jumps in the shower while Asahina opens the door while putting on a towel. “Hey Hifumi, what’s up?”  
“I heard a lot of commotion and screaming in here and I wanted to make sure everything was, oh my God was there a murder in here?!”  
Asahina looks around, no? why would you assume that?  
“There is blood all over your bed and sheets! What the hell could have happened if not a murder?”  
Asahina frantically trying to come up with a plausible excuse, hesitates and screams PERIODS! While slamming the door in his horrified face.  
She then joins her lady friend in the shower. The End.


End file.
